


The Trouble with Protection Amulets

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For blackcat333_99.  Sam and Dean and an evil fiddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Protection Amulets

"This protection amulet is crap!" Sam shouted at Dean from across the room as he dodged the murderous fiddler's bow. One of Jess's girl friends had played violin, but this wasn't an ordinary fiddler and this was no ordinary bow, not with its slick sharp wires in place of horsehair strings. He had the slices across the back of his hand to prove it. He hoped they weren't infected.

"Yeah, well, I said it was worth a shot, not that it was gonna work perfectly!" Dean shouted back. He got off a shotgun blast at the fiddler and clipped her--him? it? the gaunt figure made it impossible to tell--at the shoulder. The fiddler screamed in a voice like all the choirs of hell, and dropped the bow. Then it whirled and flung its red-black fiddle at Sam.

To Sam's utter surprise, the fiddle exploded in a haze of bright light without even touching Sam, as though prevented by a force field.

Dean took the opportunity to finish the fiddler off.

"Well," Sam said judiciously, "I guess it works on evil fiddles. Just not the _bow_."

"See?" Dean said. "I told you it'd be good for something."

Sam rolled his eyes.


End file.
